


Ribbons and Slippers

by evenheroesgettheblues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenheroesgettheblues/pseuds/evenheroesgettheblues
Summary: Angela Ziegler had gone to Paris, France to pursue her dancing dreams. Amélie Guillard had quickly fallen in love with her and it takes Angela a long time to let herself reciprocate those feelings.





	1. Sappho and Aphrodite Must Be Friends

Angela had never thought she would get this far. She genuinely didn't, it seemed far away when she was first starting out. Now, she was at one of the best dance academies in France.

Anxiety clouded her mind as she climbed the stairs to her destiny, her _dream_. When she was a little girl, she wouldn't have even known she would get to this point of ballet. Grace really never was her forte, even as a dancer.

The cool autumn breeze grounded her. She was okay. Hesitant, she reached out to the doors and opened it. She stepped in and was greeted with the faint smell of flowers and dust. Her soft footsteps were the only thing that was heard on the carpet. Somebody was walking up behind her, just merely going to pass the blonde.

As the other girl passed, Angela felt her heart speed up. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her raven hair was put up in a high ponytail, reaching towards the middle of her back. It swept along the graceful curve of her neck, only a few strands curling. Her hair looked silky smooth and oh, how Angela wanted to run her fingers through it. She was very obviously gawking at the woman in front of her, but who wouldn't? She had a very sharp jawline and cheekbones.

With a bated breath, she watched as she went by. She shook her head the tiniest bit which caused her hair to turn into a small river of black. It waved as graciously as she was.

Something about how she walked said she was refined and a perfectionist. Her head was held high and the way she held herself was definitely a good glimpse of how people saw her. Perfect. Angela sure did.

"Vous savez, si votre bouche reste comme ça, vous attraperez une mouche," the woman said. Her voice was like silk, the finest silk in the land.

Angela's very articulate answer was, "Huh?" The French woman let out a haughty huff.

"You're new here, yes?" she asked, her eyes softening, like she knew how hard it was to start here.

"I- eh.. yea-yes. I am." She mentally face palmed for stuttering as much as she did. The lady nodded, her ponytail swaying with the movement.

She reached her hand out. "My name is Amélie. Amélie Guillard."

"Angela Ziegler." She shook Amélie's very soft hand. As they shook hands, she realized how pale Amélie was.

"I believe the lessons will start soon, so I would suggest you follow me, Angela." The words flowed like honey and silk right into Angela's ears. She simply nodded.

As she followed her, she couldn't help but realize how truly gorgeous the other woman was. Her hips swayed the slightest as she walked, almost like it was subconscious thing. Or maybe she was just a tease. Her nose was button-like and even slightly pointed up. Amélie's lips looked soft, dark lipstick adorning them. A white ribbon tied her hair up in a graceful way. Her collarbones were, even if it wad weird to say it, perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

After a while of walking down a single, hallway, furnished beautifully and as if it was still the Victorian times, they found a small dressing room.

"Here," Amélie hummed. Hazel eyes met curious blue ones. "We all have our own dressing rooms." Angela nodded and really wished Angela had more 'r's in her name.

Hesitantly, she walked in, softly closing the door behind her and let herself rest her head against the back of the door. Amélie made her dizzy, in a good way.

Soon, she found herself in a studio, positioned right next to Amélie. Her heart started to pound and she swore everyone could hear it because everyone was peering over at her. Or maybe, just a thought, it was because she was new and they've never seen her before. The second choice was probably more likely and the least absurd.

The class went by quickly without fault. She thankfully didn't mess up at all. Changing out was uneventful. Quickly walking out, she accidentally bumped into none other than Amélie.

The French woman giggled. "Already made me fall for you?" An amused look was on her face.

Angela flushed pink and tried to speak. Literally no words could come to mind.  


  


Angela was still awake at 3 AM, just thinking about Amélie. She couldn't leave her mind. It felt like she had cast a spell on her. The Swiss woman sighed. Whatever Amélie had done, she had used that to steal Angela's heart.  


  



	2. The Ballad of a Lovestruck Ballerina

Oh, how Angela wanted to get Amélie out of her head. She consumed most of her thoughts and it really was messing with the blonde. The french woman would show up, speak to her, and leave with Angela's heart, again.

She stared out the taxi window and sighed. Amélie had invited her to a small coffee shop a couple blocks away from the Eiffel tower. All she wanted to do was forget about her and put distance between them but it seemed impossible for her to do so. There was something about the other woman that was just so... magnetic.

As the taxi approached the café, she got ready to step out and face Amélie. Well, she wouldn't _exactly_ be facing her, as neither of them hated each other.

The front of the building seemed a little daunting and Angela had to remind herself _several_ times that it was just a cup of coffee and it wasn't going to hurt her. Maybe once she stepped inside it would cool her nerves.

It proved to be true, for the most part. She at least wasn't thinking of it as a confrontation and more of a date, which was preposterous. Amélie Guillard most certainly did not like Angela Ziegler in a romantic way. At least, that's what Angela told herself.

Amélie had found an unoccupied corner of the café, scrolling through her phone. The Swiss woman froze up and felt her heart rate go up. There was that wonderful, gorgeous, amazing- _Snap out of it!_

Angela sighed and ordered a coffee, going over to sit with Amélie. The French woman looked up and smiled.

"Morning, chérie," she purred. The sun seemed it was entranced by Amélie as well because of it coming out from behind the clouds at her words.

"G-Good morning." Angela smiled sheepishly and was mentally berating herself for stuttering. Amélie's eyes caught the sunlight as she smiled, making her eyes look.. golden.

 _Idiot..._ Angela thought.

"So.. how have you been?" Amélie shifted so her chin was resting in her palm.

"I've been good, you?" Angela sipped at her coffee whilst Amélie looked thoughtful.

"Amazing. Mostly because of you, chérie," Amélie flirted. A beat of silence followed after, until the words registered in Angela's mind and she choked on the coffee.

The French woman looked alarmed for a second until she realized. She laughed, "I-I'm sorry!"

Something about the way Amélie laughed made her heart skip a beat. It was lively and sharp and she felt herself laugh with her and... fall even more in love with her.

_God, she was so gay._


	5. Dizzy On The Comedown

Over the next few weeks, Angela had fallen for Amélie. Really hard. Whatever she had done, it just enchanted Angela.

The rain was coming down in sheets and Angela was glad she was in her apartment. All of the windows were foggy and she let out a soft sigh.

She closed her eyes and rubbed at them. The Swiss woman really needed to sleep. Thankfully, practice wasn't for a little bit.

Dragging herself over to her kitchen, she made herself some tea. She hummed quietly along to a random song on the radio.

There was a knock on the door and Angela opened it to be met with a drenched Amélie. Amélie smiled sheepishly. "Désolé, je suis venu à l'improviste," she paused, "I-I knew you were in the area and my apartment is a long walk away."

Angela gasped and tugged her into her apartment. "You must be cold!" The Swiss woman was disturbed at Amélie just letting herself get dragged.

Something was off but now was not the time to pry. She slowed down and took her to the dining table and rushed into the kitchen to make her friend a cup of tea. Amélie sat at the table, eyes following Angela as she moves quickly and worriedly.

There was something about the situation was intimate and more than platonic. Amélie knew and Angela knew it as well, but she would _never_ admit it.

A tea pot whistling broke Amélie out of her thoughts. Soft foot steps approached and set down a cup of tea. Hazel eyes met blue ones and Amélie felt hers start to water.

Thunder rumbled and Amélie jumped slightly, her head whipping to look out the window. She gently picked up the cup. Angela had wandered into her bedroom. It was probably to get Amélie dry clothes.

The French woman quickly finished her tea just as Angela was coming back out of her room. Quickly, Angela put the clothes on the table next to Amélie and took her cup to the sink.

"You're free to take a shower, the bathroom is just over there." She gestured towards the bathroom. "It would probably be best so you can warm up."

Amélie nodded and picked up the clothes, walking to the bathroom. She set them on the counter as she closed the door. She rested her head on the back of the door.

Poor Amélie was just so in love with Angela. She _knew_ Angela was forcing herself to not like her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm also the writer of the one on wattpad!


End file.
